Mind Flex
by WarriorCatKowalski
Summary: When a mysterious ocelot joins the zoo, the penguins aren't as welcoming as Marlene. Private tries to stay positive, but when the two most important members of the team begin to act strangely after Felix arrives, Private seeks answers Who is Felix REALLY?
1. The Newcomer

Mind Flex: Chapter 1

Private lay in his bunk resting. It was incredibly rare that Skipper ever gave the team a day off. Just before he got comfortable, Marlene entered the penguin habitat.

"Hey guys!" She smiled. "Guess what! A new animal just arrived in the zoo!"

Skipper raised an eyebrow. "What new animal? There weren't any files about a new animal getting shipped to the zoo… Kowalski?"

Kowalski flipped through his notepad charts and shook his head. "nope. No new zoo animal was marked to come to the zoo." The lieutenant thought for a while. "Perhaps… a last minute arrival?"

Rico shrugged and Private jumped down from his bunk. "What animal is it Marlene?" He asked.

"It's an Ocelot, I met him. He's really sweet" Marlene replied.

"An oce-… what?" Rico said.

"An ocelot is a wild cat. It looks like regular cat like Max, except it can grow up to four feet, and its coat resembles a leopard." Kowalski informed him.

Skipper shook his head, "If he's anything like that walrus, we'd better keep an eye on him"

The penguins headed off to the new habitat with Marlene's guidance. And as they entered the habitat and sleek furred ocelot padded out of a small cave slowly. He had glowing green eyes, and a sly smile. He was a young ocelot, so he was still about the size of Max.

Private smiled back, but strangely felt a bit light-headed and had to turn away when his eye's met the green ones that belonged to the cat.

"Greetings. I see you must be Marlene's friends. So nice of you to welcome a newcomer like myself. I'm Felix."

Skipper narrowed his eyes. "Well… FELIX. Why is it that we hadn't heard that you were coming?"

Felix smiled, "Last minute decision. Long story. And you're names?"

Marlene smiled, "These are the penguins, Skipper, Rico, Kowalski, and Private."

The penguins nodded as they're names were said.

"Well. Hello there." Felix smirked.

Skipper looked the ocelot over suspiciously, and turned. "Well. I think it'll be best if we go now."

"Why? What's the rush?" Felix swished his tail back and forth playfully. "You don't have anything to hide do you?" 

"You best hope, YOU don't" Skipper replied.

Rico growled slightly, but felt the same uneasiness that Private felt as Felix gazed at him.

"I assure you, I have nothing to hide! Just one other zoo animal, nothing out of the ordinary with me" Felix said, smoothly.

Skipper glared and left to the penguin habitat. "You guys can get to know him if you'd like. I'm going back to HQ" He threw over his shoulder.

Rico followed Skipper, and Kowalski exchanged glances with Marlene, and Private.

"Uh… I have… some experiments to do… I'll just… go with them…" Kowalski muttered.

"You're a scientist?" Felix smiled. "I love science! Perhaps we could… meet up? Exchange some notes and files?"

Kowalski hesitated and Marlene gave him a light shove. "Oh… sure… Felix, I'll meet you later" The strategist left too.

Marlene smiled, "I hope you get to meet the other zoo animals Felix!"

Private nodded, "That would be a nice way to start your new life at the zoo!" Private tried to sound as open as he had been with the other new zoo animals… but there was something about Felix that put him on edge.

"I'll be sure to do that, see you guys later I guess." Felix smirked and went into his den.

Marlene smiled at Private, "He's a nice guy Private! Why were you and the other guys so on edge?" 

Private shrugged, and followed Marlene out of the habitat.

Felix watched them leave from the darkness of his den. He smiled. "They all would be good... but Kowalski and Skipper stand out to me. They are obviously stronger then the others... but their minds are stronger as well... I just have to get their guard down... make them trust me..."


	2. Mind Games

Mind Flex: Chapter 2

Marlene smiled, "well, Felix seems nice doesn't he?"

Rico shrugged, and Skipper rolled his eyes. "A bit shifty if you ask me, I didn't like the look in his eyes…"

Private tapped his flippers together, "well… he's new… one visit really isn't how you judge someone Skippa…"

"That's the spirit Private!" Marlene said, "you guys just have to get used to him, that's all"

Kowalski sighed, "He does… like science…"

Marlene nodded, "Don't you have to go meet up with him? Exchange notes…"

Kowalski flipped through his notepad, "Well… I don't know if… I could…"

Marlene gave him a look and Kowalski left the HQ to go to Felix's habitat.

Marlene left to go to her own habitat, and Private turned on the T.V. He laughed at his favorite show, the others would warm up to the new ocelot, eventually… Private sighed as the commercials began, and started to flip through channels at random.

"_And scientists say that one of the specimens at the lab has escaped"-_

Skipper widened his eyes, "Private flip back to that channel" He said.

Private nodded, and flipped back to the news channel.

"_The lab turned out to be an animal testing lab. The police have arrested the scientists, but people are more worried about the creature that is said to have escaped. We intend to fully investigate the whole situation fully, and will have more information about this specimen tomorrow" _

Skipper shook his head, "Oh, Chuck Charles, get your facts before making a news report!"

Rico chuckled, and Private looked at Skipper. "What does this new report have to do with anything?"

Skipper sighed, "Private can't you see? Felix could be some escape mutant creature… or an alien!"

Rico blinked blankly.

"Skipper, I think you're letting your paranoia get the best of you this time…" Private sighed. "That doesn't even… remotely make sense! How would an escape lab animal get into a zoo?"

Skipper gave in, and Private took a deep breath. Sometimes it annoyed him how cautious Skipper was… did he even trust his own team?

. . .

Kowalski read over Felix's notes on the time zones. He was some-what guilty because he had been so cautious about the ocelot, Marlene was right, he was pretty nice. Kowalski put the notes down and saw one of Felix's drawers was open, he went to close it but one paper was sticking out. Curiosity taking the best of him, he gave a side glance to where Felix was laying in the den, and took the paper in his hand. It was covered in words too small for Kowalski to read. He tried to make out the words but all that happened was his eyes grew strained at focusing on the small letters.

Felix smiled, he padded over to Kowalski silently.

Kowalski suddenly saw big letters forming, like an optical illusion. Kowalski focused his eyes one last time,

Felix grew closer.

The letters grew more visible…

_If you can read this, you're in grave danger_

Kowalski widened his eyes, he dropped the paper as he took a step back and tumbled over Felix. Who had been crouching sideways behind him, he tried to get up but it was like there was someone holding him down. The last thing he saw was Felix's grin, and his mesmerizing green eyes, then everything went black.

. . .

Private played with his flippers. Silently wishing there hadn't been a day off from Skipper's training so that he would have something to do… he thought about the news cast again. Skipper had lost it. There was no way anything like that could have been possible.

There was the sound of the HQ hatch being moved and Kowalski slowly climbed down the ladder. He paused at the bottom of the ladder, his flipper still with an icy grip on the ladder.

"How was it?" Skipper said, not bothering to look at his lieutenant.

Private was almost afraid as he looked at his teammate's eyes.

"Fine… it was fine…" Kowalski said absent mindedly.

Rico noticed Kowalski's strange behavior too, and just like Private he was worried for his teammate.

Kowalski looked nearly blind. His eyes a bright clouded blue. It almost looked like he was blind, from afar.

Kowalski's flipper shook as he removed it from the ladder. What happened? All he could remember was looking through some of Felix's notes and then it was all a blur… then he was at the HQ…

"Walski?" Rico asked innocently.

Kowalski shook his head, "uh…. I'm… I'm fine Rico… fine…." The penguin retreated into his lab.

Private narrowed his eyes, something was up…

...

_Kowalski _A voice whispered

…

The strategist trembled on the floor of his lab, a splitting headache raged in his forehead.

…

_Kowalski… Kowalski! _The voice called.

Kowalski knew this voice…

…

Kowalski held his head in pain. "What happened in that habitat…" Kowalski stuttered, trying to hear his thoughts by saying them aloud.

…

_KOWALSKI!_

…

The headache worsened, Kowalski's eyes grew paler, "Please…" He whispered in agony, "Please, just… leave me alone…"


	3. Another one down

Mind Flex: Chapter 3

"Great job today men!" Skipper congratulated his team on a good training session. "I expect the same effort tomorrow! But first 4 finishing laps around the pool" 

Private and Rico nodded and quickly jumped in the water. But Kowalski hesitated for a minute.

"What's the matter Kowalski?" Skipper asked.

Kowalski shook his head, "Nothing… uugh, I just have a headache…"

Skipper sighed, "Fine. Since you still haven't used your break time, I'll let you use it today solider."

Private sighed, wishing he hadn't used his break time to get a snack due to a bit of laziness.

Kowalski nodded and went into the HQ through the hatch.

Skipper sighed, and as Rico and Private quickly finished he looked at them. "Does Kowalski seem a bit… different to you? He's been out of it lately…"

Private nodded slowly.

Skipper shook his head, "come on, let's go get some break time ourselves…"

The three penguins went down the hatch, and Private sighed as he realized that Kowalski was in his lab.

Skipper, surprisingly, instead of getting his usual drink, went straight to the T.V.

Rico crossed his arms, "You're gonna watch the news?" He asked.

Private tried to be as stoic as possible but Skipper's paranoia got to him sometimes…

"_And so, all we can say is, that this escape specimen could be in any, shape or form! The scientist says that the one thing that it cannot change is it obvious, green eyes"_

Rico widened his eyes, and Private shook his head. No… that's impossible…"

"_The creature is said to-"_

Skipper turned off the T.V., "Felix, is an escape lab cat. That's the only explanation!"

"That's impossible!" Private argued.

Skipper rolled his eyes, and left the HQ.

Private groaned, and sat on the HQ floor. When would Skipper give it a rest?

. . .

"Felix!" Skipper growled, "We need to talk"

The ocelot crept out of his den cautiously. "Oh, hello Skipper! What a pleasant little surprise"

"Watch the news lately Felix?" Skipper narrowed his eyes.

Felix twirled his tail around, and smiled. "Are you trying to talk about that escape lab specimen?" He said.

"I never said that." Skipper replied.

"Let's just say… I read you're mind…" 

Skipper raised an eyebrow, "I wouldn't be surprised if you did. Cause you're the escape lab specimen."

Felix showed no sign of recognition. He flicked his ear, and sighed. "You accuse me of such irrational things… I thought we could be friends…" He said wittedly.

Skipper looked into Felix's green eyes, "The eyes are a give-away" He smirked.

Felix was losing his patience. Someone was going to teach this bird a thing or two.

"What's a matter Felix? The truth making you light-headed?" Skipper pushed the cat's emotions.

Felix narrowed his eyes, "I'm not the one who's about to be light-headed…" He hissed.

Skipper got into a fighting stance but Felix was abnormally fast.

The feline knocked Skipper to the floor, and growled.

The commanding penguin quickly got up though, and looked away when Felix's eyes glowed. "I'm not giving in to you're mind games feline!"

Felix's tail swished as he leapt forward. "You think you're such a strong and good leader don't you?"

Skipper dodged Felix, and listened intently.

"You couldn't even protect your lieutenant the SECOND he was in danger!"

Skipper paused. "Kowalski? What-"

"Skipper… don't tell me you hadn't noticed. "Felix purred.

Skipper remembered Kowalski's headache… "You…"

"Kowalski should be under the full affect in a few minutes. As for you." Felix unsheathed his claws, "You won't have to wait much longer."

Skipper dodged Felix by a mere inch. His mind raced. Skipper didn't know how much easier this made Felix's job.

Felix got Skipper on the floor again, and this time, Skipper didn't look away fast enough…


	4. Promising and Planning

Mind Flex: Chapter 4

"Kowalski?" Private asked as the older penguin came out of his lab. His eyes now more of a pale baby blue, rather then just misty blue.

Kowalski hesitated before answering. "Yes," Kowalski winced. "Private?"

"Are you sure everything is ok?" Private asked innocently.

"Of course it is Private. What do you think?" Kowalski said coldly.

Rico looked up. Knowing Kowalski never spoke that way to Private.

"I- I just wanted to know if-"

"I'm fine. Just watch T.V. or something" Kowalski cut Private off, and left the HQ.

Private stood in confusion. Why would Kowalski be so cold to him? Private looked at Rico for some kind of guidance.

Rico sighed and shrugged his shoulders slowly. "Ask Walski again later" He offered as advice.

Private couldn't help but think back to Skipper's paranoia, and how Kowalski had started acting strange right after he had went to Felix's place. Private thought for a moment... was Felix really who he appeared to be? Or was he really as mysterious and untrustworthy as Skipper thought he was?

. . .

Skipper fought as hard as he could, holding his head in pain.

"Honestly Skipper, are you really going to keep resisting?" Felix smiled.

Skipper's eye-sight blurred and as he looked behind him he thought he saw someone else walking towards him.

The person crouched down, and strangely as the person put a flipper on Skipper's shoulder, the commanding officer's eye-sight came back.

"Others under my influence can delay the affects for a while by touch" Felix explained.

Skipper widened his eyes in pain. "Kowalski?" He said in disbelief.

Kowalski's face looked conflicted. "Skipper… I should have been stronger…"

Skipper took a deep inhale. "Don't worry Kowalski" He whispered just low enough so that Felix couldn't hear. "If you are able to talk to me slightly now, even if you're… influenced… we can warn Private and Rico. And I trust they will figure out what to do. We're going to make it out of this Kowalski… I promise"

. . .

Private taped his flippers together nervously. Kowalski and Skipper still weren't back. What was happening? The young penguin hoped that they would be back soon… Private gave a side glance to Kowalski's lab. … He shouldn't… … But he did need answers…

Rico watched as his younger teammate entered Kowalski's lab. He decided to stay put.

Private entered the lab slowly… it looked like it always did. Nothing was out of order… everything was neat. Private walked deeper into the lab, and saw a pile of papers on the table. Picking it up he realized it was just a stack of scientific files, but when he got to one page he saw nothing more then jumbled letters. Private put that paper down. There had to be something out of the ordinary here!

"Private!" A voice called.

The young penguin rushed out of the lab and nearly fell over as Kowalski stood before him with an icy gaze. "What were you doing in my lab?"

Private's heart dropped as he saw Skipper's disappointed gaze fall upon him…. But his heart raced when he saw that Skipper's eyes were also, a very pale baby blue.

"Private, I asked you a question!"

"oh… uh, just…" Private stuttered.

"We don't have time for this…" Skipper sighed, "Private just go with Rico for some recon. The two sighed and nodded. Leaving the HQ, Private didn't see the look of guilt flash across Kowalski's face, as he managed to control his body for that split second.

. . .

"Private what are you-"

"Rico! We have to find out what's up with them!" Private cut Rico off.

"Cranky?" Rico offered.

Private shook his head, "No… that wouldn't explain the eyes…."

It seemed instantly that both Private and Rico remembered Felix's eyes… and the escape creature from the lab.

Private cleared his head, "No… That- That's impossible… I said it before I will say it again it… doesn't make any sense!"

Rico shrugged.

Private thought for a moment more. But… it was worth investigating… wasn't it? Private made up his mind. He was going to go to Felix's place… tonight…


	5. The Spy

Mind Flex: Chapter 5

The penguins were asleep in their bunks.

Private opened his eyes slowly. And waited a minute to make sure the other penguins were asleep. Then he quickly slipped out of his bunk. The young penguin silently crept out of the HQ, and headed over to Felix's habitat.

As Private came closer he thought he saw Felix emerging from the darkness of the den. So hid behind a trash can. His breathing quickened. He wondered what would happen if he got caught…

Felix emerged from his den hesitantly. He knew someone was near his habitat. The ocelot shook the thought out of his fur and waited.

Soon enough the forms of Kowalski and Skipper appeared. Once they got close enough Felix smiled.

Kowalski's eyes were glistening with hatred. While Skipper's thoughts raced with ideas.

Private trembled weakly. Why were Skipper and Kowalski visiting Felix? Would they get even sicker?

Felix couldn't shake the feeling of someone else besides Skipper and Kowalski being near his habitat. He forced himself to relax. Whoever was sneaking about had a mind racing with questions; they would probably lose their focus easily and give away their hiding place.

"Listen. You two know what I want you to do…" Felix spoke very softly.

Private strained to here what they were saying, but he couldn't make out a word. He had to get closer…

The penguin slid over to the habitat fence. Private's ears still couldn't make out much. He didn't know if he should get any closer.

Felix sensed that someone getting closer. He narrowed his eyes slightly. Thinking for a brief moment, he made up his mind. "There's someone here…" He hissed. "Search, the habitat and find whoever thinks that they can sneak about near my habitat, and yet, remain unnoticed."

Private quickly put his head down, from looking through the bar of the habitat fence as he saw Kowalski and Skipper begin to search the habitat. How did they know he was here? Private thought for a moment, and figured Felix was the one who had known he was here first… actually; the ocelot had probably sensed him from the beginning! Why had he been so dumb?

Kowalski scanned the habitat. Furious that he was being mind manipulated into doing work for this feline. He was a scientist! He should have been able to tell that Felix wasn't a normal cat from the beginning! He heard a rustle. He looked to the side. And he saw a form creeping away slowly. His eyes remained locked on the form as he lost all control of his mind as well, seeing what Felix had wanted him to find.

Private hesitated. He felt a gaze hot on his feathers. Turning and looking slightly upwards toward the habitat fence, he saw Kowalski. "I… I can explain… I" Private couldn't focus. The penguin… no… it didn't look like Kowalski. With the pale blue eyes and the look of pure hatred and despair… Private couldn't recognize the penguin he had looked up to.

Kowalski refused to give in as his body ached in pain. Felix had wanted him to find whoever was creeping out. But Kowalski did not want to reveal Private to the feline. He had trusted in Skipper's hope for Private and Rico to be able to save them. And he wasn't going to change his mind now.

Private thought he saw Kowalski tremble. And the slightest bit of ocean blue filled the pale eyes. "Kowalski?" Private whispered. "What- What's going on? Why are you acting like this? What did Felix do?"

Kowalski felt a pang of guilt strike him. He fought as hard as he could and painfully managed to mouth the word, run.

Private widened his eyes, "wh- what?"

Kowalski strained himself further, "run…." He whispered softly. He didn't know Felix sensed him fighting.

Private felt naïve and stupid as he pleaded for Kowalski to say it louder.

"Run!" Kowalski finally cried. And groaned in pain.

"Kowalski! Are you o-"

"RUN!" Kowalski demanded.

A look of confusion and pain crossed young Private's face, and his mind whirled. But he quickly sped of to the HQ.

Felix crept over to Kowalski's side as the penguin bent over in agony. Sending another wave of pain through the penguin and shook his head as the penguin crumpled to the floor, and whoever had been spying fled.

Skipper's heart filled with anger as his lieutenant fell. But he knew that Kowalski had probably just saved their chances of escaping.

"We had a spy Kowalski. And you HELPED him" Felix sent yet another wave, and Kowalski trembled. "I'm disappointed. Once I find out who you were protecting I will make sure, YOU are the one to kill him"

Kowalski looked at Skipper as his leader crouched beside him. And for the second time whispered soft enough so Felix couldn't hear. "It was Private. Wasn't it?"

Kowalski nodded slowly.

Felix scowled. Soon they won't have the guts to even THINK of disobeying me. Soon they'll realize that they're little friends can't save them.


	6. A Fatal Mistake

Mind Flex: Chapter 6

Private sprinted as fast as he could. What was Felix doing! Why was Kowalski in so much pain? What was wrong with Kowalski and Skipper? Private's thoughts raced and he wished everything could be normal. Then the penguin habitat was in sight. He rushed over to the HQ entrance and slipped inside.

"RICO!" Rico woke abruptly to the sound of someone calling him. "Private?" He replied sleepily.

"Rico! Felix…. Felix… is… I… think he's…" Private stuttered.

Rico gave him a blank expression. What did Private wake him up for? The young penguin was clearly frightened.

"I- I think that Felix… IS the escape lab… creature…" Private managed to say.

Rico sighed. "I don't know…."

"But I am almost sure Rico!" Private said. "I- I went to Felix's habitat, and Kowalski and Skipper… they were there too! I don't know but I think Felix has something to do with why they've been acting so strangely!"

Rico widened his eyes. "How would he...?" Rico asked.

Private thought for a moment. "I… I don't know that either… all I know is that Felix asked them… no… almost… commanded them to find who was spying on their habitat… that was me… and when Kowalski found me… it looked like telling me to run away… when he was telling me to run away… he was in a lot of pain…"

Rico tried to take all of the information in. But the fact that both Rico and Private couldn't figure out what was off with Felix made it almost impossible to believe anything that Private said…

. . .

Skipper shook in agony, as Felix interrogated him.

"You know who it was. Tell me or you will continue to suffer." Felix hissed.

Skipper let his gaze drift to the side, where Kowalski had passed out. If his lieutenant was willing to take the pain until his body gave in, rather then until he gave in, then Skipper would do just the same. "I'm not going to tell you anything feline. I'm not going to betray my team, and my hope of getting away all for the chance to escape pain. Especially knowing that it's just going to come back again."

Felix let out a growl of frustration. For a second he let himself regret choosing the two strongest rather then the two weakest, but he didn't let the thought continue. Regaining his composure the ocelot thought for a moment. He had searched Skipper's thoughts. He knew what the penguin valued most…. Skipper valued his team more then anything. "What. If I made a change to my plans for what I'm going to do to the rest of your team." Felix finally found a way to pry the truth out.

Skipper turned to face the ocelot. "What kind of change?" The penguin asked, remembering the hatred that had arose when Felix had first said his plan for what to do with Private and Rico.

Kowalski opened his eyes slowly. As he came to, he thought he heard a faint voice.

_What a fool_

Kowalski realized that it was Felix's voice… but then he heard Felix speaking.

"If. You tell me who was hiding, and ease dropping. Then I will not take Private and Rico under my influence." Felix smiled.

Skipper got up and narrowed his eyes as the pain faded from his body. "That's what you expect will get me to give away a friend?"

Kowalski couldn't help but help but fear Skipper was about to make a fatal mistake. He wished he wasn't still in shock from the pain Felix had sent.

"They will not be harmed by me in any way. They will be safe from me. You won't have to worry."

Skipper thought for a moment.

_They WILL be safe from ME. And YOU won't have to worry… _The fainter Felix's voice chuckled.

What is that voice? Kowalski wondered… was he… was Kowalski reading Felix's thoughts? Did the ocelot not yet realize that Kowalski had woken up because his body was still in shock? That would explain why Kowalski could read Felix's mind… since Felix had not yet blocked the connection between Kowalski and him thinking Kowalski was unconscious…

"Is that a promise?" Skipper asked.

"Of course. I swear that I will not break those three… "rules" let's call them. They will be safe from my powers, they will not be harmed by me. And you will not have to worry." Felix smiled.

_They WILL be safe from my powers. I will not be the one harming them. And YOU will not have to be the one worry about their safety Skipper. When they are dead there will only have been one person who had worried. … Isn't that right Kowalski?_

Kowalski widened his eyes. Felix had made sure that Kowalski had heard them, and his thoughts! IT was all part of his trick to get Skipper to tell Felix about who Kowalski had seen!"

Skipper thought again. Should he tell Felix? It was worth it wasn't it?

Kowalski tried to warn his leader but he felt the familiar feeling of Felix's mind holding making him stay still. _SKIPPER DON"T DO IT! _His mind screamed. As if, for some reason, Skipper would be able to hear him. Like Kowalski had been able to hear Felix.

"Who, was it?" Felix asked.

_SKIPPER NO!_

"Private… it was Private" Skipper replied.

Felix smiled and nodded. "Thank-you. That will be good to know"

Skipper wondered what was going on in the feline's head…

_You hear that Kowalski? He told me. Now I know which of them is going to die first. And you know which one that you are going to kill first._

An excruciating pain shot through Kowalski's throat, and after letting the pain subside, he slowly got up.

Skipper looked at him and gave a weak smile.

Kowalski wanted to warn him. Kowalski wanted to say to Skipper that he had made the biggest mistake of his life. Kowalski at least wanted to let out some sort of cry of misery, but Felix had made sure he wouldn't. Felix had made sure Kowalski didn't hint to Skipper what Felix had planned.

"Kowalski? What's wrong? Did you… hear what I told him? I'm sorry but… he promised he wouldn't hurt Private or Rico… you know I want to protect them."

Kowalski turned away from Skipper, and felt a single tear slip down his cheek. He didn't say what he wanted to say to Skipper. He didn't even reply. Because Felix wouldn't let Kowalski say anything to Skipper no matter if it hinted the plan or what. Felix wasn't taking any chances. Remember that pain that Shot through Kowalski's throat? … Felix had taken away Kowalski's ability to speak.


	7. Unraveling Secrets, Uncovering Wounds

Mind Flex: Chapter 7

"So… do you believe me?" Private asked.

Marlene shook her head in disbelief. "This… this is beyond anything I would have ever thought you guys would come up with… why can't you just give the guy a chance?"

Rico narrowed his eyes. "It's the truth" He said flatly.

Private was thankful that Rico was helping him, "Marlene you have to believe us! I know it sounds completely crazy but it's all the truth!"

Marlene sighed. "Really Private, I'd never think you of all people would be this shallow." The otter said pushing the two penguins out of her home. "Come back when you've gotten to know him better."

Private and Rico made they're way back to the HQ. "I don't understand. Why doesn't she believe me?" Private asked.

Rico thought for a moment. "Marlene… likes Felix?"

Private widened his eyes. "Well…. Maybe I… guess… Possibly… But… I guess we can't worry about that right now." Private opened the hatch, "we just have to-"

"Private! Rico! Where have you two been?" Skipper asked.

Private froze at the bottom of the ladder. "Oh… I uh… we were…"

Rico jumped down from the ladder. "Snow Cones" He smiled.

Private found it hard to believe how fast Rico could change his emotions. "Yeah… we went to get snow cones…" Private let his gaze shift to Kowalski who was behind Skipper. The penguin wouldn't look at anyone. His gaze down at his feet.

"I'm surprised. You two should be focused on your training, not out getting snow cones without authorization." Skipper scolded.

Private nodded half-heartedly. What were Skipper and Kowalski doing at Felix's place then? Focusing on they're training? Yeah Right.

…

Private sighed. Skipper had made him and Rico clean the HQ. "Takes a lot more time to clean this place with only two of us…" Private said. Sweeping the floor.

"uh-huh" Rico groaned.

"I'm sorry Rico… I shouldn't have pulled you into this… it was my fault for sneaking around." Private apologized.

Rico smiled, "nah, its ok" He replied.

Private honestly could not understand what went on in Rico's head. But he continued to think about Felix, and what he had seen. He couldn't just let that go could he?

"Hey… Rico?" Private asked suddenly.

"Yup?" Rico replied, beginning to wipe the window looking out into the water.

"You seem to be ok with this whole situation… would you help me figure this out even more?" Private asked.

Rico raised an eyebrow with a smile. This situation just kept getting a bit more interesting by the minute.

…

"Listen…. I know that it might have seemed a bit… reckless, to give away that secret but… I thought it was the right thing to do…" Skipper explained to Kowalski.

Neither of them saw Rico skillfully slide the hatch open slowly and silently. They had they're backs turned to the HQ entrance. But Rico, precautious, only opened the hatch enough to hear the conversation in case they turned around.

Skipper fiddled with his flippers silently. Kowalski always talked everything out with him… that's what lieutenants were suppose to do, right?

_I can't make a sound… _Kowalski thought sadly. He couldn't help his friends…. his team mates… no, these penguins were his family… he couldn't help his own family! Everything was going to go wrong, and… some of them would die… because of HIM.

"Kowalski?" Skipper asked cautiously. He was acknowledged with a nod. "I… I had promised you we were going to get out of this… I want you to know that… even if I can only uphold half of that promise… I… I don't know how to say this…"

Rico curiously waited for Skipper to continue as Kowalski turned to look at Skipper with a confused gaze.

"Let's just say... for now… this was all my fault." Skipper said.

Kowalski got a pained expression.

"I should have caught what was off with Felix from the beginning… I could have fixed everything before all this happens. No matter what, else happens. I'm going to make sure at least you get out of this. All I want, is for my team to be safe, and if that means… everyone except me is safe then… so be it." Skipper finished.

Kowalski looked away, unable to look at Skipper anymore.

Rico was awed with confusion. What the heck was going on? Private… Private was right? But… this whole thing was impossible…. It can't be!

Skipper felt a pang of guilt and anger and sadness grip him. "Please Kowalski, I know I screwed up!"

_You didn't mess up Skipper! This wasn't anybody's fault! _Kowalski thought, feeling horrible about himself.

"Please, just… talk to me! Yes! I screwed up, but that doesn't mean you have to not talk to me Kowalski!" Skipper said, almost beginning to scold Kowalski.

Kowalski forced himself to look Skipper in the eyes. Kowalski's eyes were still hazed and pale. But they now had a new level of pain in them. The guilt and sadness, basically almost three times as much as Skipper was feeling.

Skipper was silent for a moment. "Kowalski…." His lieutenant had his head down, and refused to look at Skipper.

Rico felt himself begin to panic slightly, what was wrong? Why wasn't Kowalski talking?

Skipper hesitantly put a flipper on the bottom of Kowalski's beak and gently lifted up.

Kowalski winced as he had to lift his head. Which he could tell confused Skipper.

Skipper didn't remove his flipper from the bottom of Kowalski's beak, and after a moment decided to lift Kowalski's head so the lieutenant was looking up. His face got a look of hatred as he saw a clean slash that had been covered by feathers on Kowalski's neck. Only visible if Kowalski's head was tilted up.

"Felix … Felix did this…?" Skipper growled.

Kowalski's nodded slightly. The cut stinging a bit since being exposed.

Rico widened his eyes and retreated back to the HQ.

Private gave him a questioning look, and Rico explained everything that he had heard.

Skipper felt anger bubble up inside of him. Felix wouldn't have prevented Kowalski from speaking unless Kowalski knew something that Felix didn't want him to tell. It was almost too obvious that it had something to do with what Felix had promised Skipper in return for telling about Private. "What do you know…?" He asked sadly. Even though he knew Kowalski wouldn't reply.

*** Plz review! This story doesn't have alot of reviews yet when I look at my story views, this story is the most popular! O.O Ok, off the topic, does this chapter seem like it's KowalskiXSkipper or is it just me? I swear I didn't mean for it to come out like that! ... Read and Review! :D***


	8. The Real Reason

Mind Flex: Chapter 8

Kowalski felt strange. Ever since Skipper had discovered his wound it had kept stinging. And apart from that, his flippers kept feeling numb whenever he moved, and he had a slight headache. He felt Skipper's gaze burning his feathers, and turned his head to face his leader. Why was he so numb?

"Kowalski. Let's go to Felix's habitat. We have to get this straightened out." Skipper said softly. He tried not to let worry enter his mind as Kowalski's flippers twitched, and his eyes gazed blankly. He knew he had to get this figured out fast. Because something was definitely wrong.

…

"Felix!" Skipper called angrily. Kowalski coming up behind him.

Felix narrowed his eyes, "why don't I ever get a hello" He teased.

"Don't play with me Felix, why did you cut Kowalski's throat?" Skipper asked.

The feline stretched casually. "Why do you want to know?" He questioned.

"You're lying about something Felix, what are you planning that Kowalski can't tell me or anyone else about?" Skipper continued.

A smile crossed Felix's face. "I can't tell you. Not until it's too late for you to do anything."

Felix green gaze rested on Kowalski for just a moment. Kowalski's flippers were so numb… he felt numb all over… and the headache kept coming… the pain was only supposed to come if Felix sent it… but he wasn't doing anything now! His wound stung him even worse now.

"I don't understand why you would tell one of us, just to cut off their voice, and keep it a secret from the other! It's all going to get back around anyway! And apparently, you must think you can beat us no matter what, so what have you got to lose?" Skipper argued.

Felix paced a bit. Smiling, as if trying to figure to how to tell a small child the truth about the tooth fairy, or something to that sort. "Well. For one thing. I don't have anything to lose. If you're trying to get something out of me." He started, "but. There IS a reason why I only told one of you. I had to find a way to keep my promise to you. And still get the upper hand."

Kowalski's breathing was shallow, and faint. All the pain was gone except for the numbness. What had happened? What was happening now? Kowalski's mind was blurring. It almost seemed like… it… wasn't Kowalski's body anymore… it was someone else's…

"So… all this was just to find a way to get around that promise you made to me? Why did you tell Kowalski then? Why not just keep this secret from the both of us?" Skipper interrogated.

Felix narrowed his eyes. "Let me just remind you Skipper. You are not MY leader. You are lucky I feel sorry enough for you to answer these questions."

Skipper hesitated, "Wh- what? Sorry for me? Why would you be-"

"My powers were not… magical. Or mystical… you found out already that I came from a lab. Science. Is what created me. And science is not perfect." Felix paced. Remembering the day Kowalski had come to his den to exchange notes. "My powers are supposed to be used to control, and have control. But it can become out of control."

Kowalski saw Felix look at him again, almost… guiltily.

"I chose you two because you have strong minds. If I had chosen the other two or that otter, their mind would have collapsed. Or in other words they would lose control of their body completely… they would… or more like… they're mind would die but their body would remain alive, kept alive only by my power. So they're mind would just… be stuck without any control over the body at all…"

Skipper's eyes widened in disgust.

What… what did he say…? Kowalski thought. Unable to focus, he felt the numbness slowly increase… Kowalski couldn't tell if it hurt or not. He couldn't focus on even the pain he was feeling.

"But apparently, no matter how strong a mind...The more pain I inflict on them with my power, the more their mind… weakens… I chose to tell Kowalski because…"

"His mind was…" Skipper felt sick. He couldn't take it in… "Kowalski?" He asked softly.

"Kowalski?" A voice asked. Who was that? It sounded… the voice sounded… familiar… did Kowalski know that person?

"Kowalski?" Skipper asked a bit louder.

Felix narrowed his eyes. He almost was going to miss having the real Kowalski around. He was a very intriguing person. "Skipper… he's leaving… his mind is already dying… I don't know how long it's been dying but… probably not very long, the process is very fast."

Kowalski could here the familiar voice call him… and suddenly… he felt it. Everything. The numbness, the headache, the pain… if he tried to remember anything it all came back… it felt as if instead of just his foot falling asleep and stinging, his whole body had fallen asleep. And the pain was unbearable. Kowalski fell to his knees clutching his head. Trying to protect himself… protect himself from what was happening to him.

"Kowalski!" Skipper exclaimed and kneeled down next to his lieutenant. He turned to Felix in disgust and pain. "There has to be a way to help him… there has to be…"

Felix almost had pity overtake him. But he pushed it away. "You can delay the major effects for a while longer, but he'll have to forget everything he knows. That will delay the effects for a few hours." Felix padded into his den silently; reminding himself that he didn't help them… he only let a bit of pity come out. Nothing would go wrong.

Skipper fought back tears. He vowed to never cry when he became a soldier. And now he was a commanding officer he couldn't cry. "Kowalski… forget everything." 

:"forget…" the voice whispered. Kowalski couldn't try and understand what was going on so he listened to whoever was talking to him. The pain faded back into just numbness, and he looked up to see a male penguin gazing at him.

"I'm going to fix this. Just promise me you won't try and remember anything until I say your name." Skipper whispered. He had to think of a way to fix everything… he HAD too. He wouldn't let Kowalski die, especially if his body wouldn't even die with him.

Kowalski's blank expression didn't change. He nodded. He felt he could trust this stranger, so he nodded slowly.

Skipper sighed sadly, "I'm going to fix this… everything is going to go back to being normal again…"


	9. Too Late to Say Sorry

Mind Flex: Chapter 9

Private paced around a bit. "What are we going to do?" What was he supposed to do? How could he handle a situation like this?

Rico narrowed his eyes. Skipper and Kowalski had left to go to Felix's habitat… "Go to Felix" He suggested.

Private paused, remembering the last time he had gone to that habitat. But he thought things through, and slowly nodded. "You're right… if we want answers that is the best place to go… but… it may not be the smartest thing…"

Rico silently agreed. "Win some lose some right" Rico said in his husky voice.

…

Felix lay on the floor of his den. Evil… everything he had done. Kowalski… Kowalski was so… relatable, to Felix. They both were smart, and cunning. And he had… mentally paralyzed him. Felix sighed. That didn't even begin to explain what he had done. And Skipper. That strong leader… was emotionally torn between saving his life or saving his friends… or something like that… Felix couldn't even begin to try and read the thoughts raced by in Skipper's mind.

Was Felix evil? Of course he had always thought that he wasn't. And that everyone else around him… those were the people who were evil. But what he had done… yes. He had to be. It didn't matter anymore did it? It didn't matter if the scientists had messed with his DNA or experimented on him or anything… he had hurt animals that had nothing to do with those people who cause him pain. Maybe… maybe Kowalski or any other animals he messed with, weren't the only ones who had their minds damaged. Those scientists… when they did this too him… his mind was damaged too… it had to be… that's why he hadn't realized his mistake.

"But…. They hadn't excepted me either way… and it's too late for a sorry from them or from me…" Felix whispered to himself. "Nothing could have changed…. I'm still the only one who knows the right things… and I'll get rid of anyone who stands in my way…"

…

Private and Rico hurried over to the Habitat. This whole situation was crazy… it didn't make sense but… Private still knew that he had to put that beside him and focus on helping the animals he cared about.

…

Skipper thought for a moment. How could he have promised to fix everything? What if he wouldn't be able to keep his promise… what if he ended up like Kowalski too instead of being able to help him?

"Skippa? What's going on?" Private called.

Kowalski turned his head to see two more penguins appear. _They look familiar…_ he thought. But decided to let the thought pass by. Trying to trust… Skipper. His name must be Skipper…. Since the smaller penguin had a British accent then he must have been saying Skipper…

Rico knelt next to Kowalski, imitating Skipper's position. He had a sad look on his face, "hurt…" He said softly.

_Hurt?_ Kowalski thought. Was Kowalski hurt? All he felt was numbness... but his throat was bothering him… he couldn't talk… Kowalski felt his neck and was a bit puzzled to find a narrow cut. Like a slash mark.

"He… doesn't remember anything…" Skipper replied to Rico's confused expression.

"What? How… what happened?" Private exclaimed worriedly.

"Nothing you need to know about." A voice hissed.

Rico growled softly, and stood up.

Skipper stood up too. "Felix…"

"You two have been quite a nuisance. I had been planning to rid of you later, but I might as well do it right now." Felix said.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt them!" Skipper exclaimed.

Felix seized control of Skipper's mind completely. And Skipper took a step back in frustration. This time. Felix didn't have that pang of guilt he had the other times he had done this. Not even the tiniest once of sympathy entered his mind.

Rico widened his eyes and leapt forward… but Skipper tackled him to the ground and held him with a lot of force.

"Skippa stop it!" Private cried, "Felix leave Skippa AND Rico alone!"

Kowalski suddenly felt at peace for a moment. But someone else was moving his body, he got up and hit the smaller penguin.

"Shutup!" Felix hissed.

Private gazed at Kowalski with huge horrified blue eyes.

_Why did I do that! I hurt him! _Kowalski thought. He didn't like that someone else was controlling him but… the numbness and the stinging and the confusion… it was all gone. Maybe… maybe he should just stay like this… just let himself be controlled like this…

"You two annoyances are not going to bother me anymore! You're both going to die, starting with you!" Felix growled at Private. "You caused most of this anyway. You're the one that interfered first!" Felix felt fury surge through him. His damaged mind had finally found a way to blame someone else for his mistake. It was PRIVATE'S fault that Kowalski was mentally paralyzed. It was too late for a sorry from HIM, and that penguin would pay for what HE made Felix do!

Private trembled with fear. "R- Rico… I... I think we lost this one…"

Rico got a pained expression remembering his words.

"Kowalski!" Felix growled. "Kill him."


	10. A Deal With the Devil

Mind Flex: Chapter 10

_KILL him! I… I can't do that that's horrible! _ Kowalski thought. Yet his feet drove him forward.

"Walski no!" Rico struggled under Skipper's grasp.

Private backed up a bit, his fear rising by the minute. "Kowalski… Kowalski please snap out of it!"

The taller penguin swung his foot around to knock Private off balance. _WHAT AM I DOING! _Kowalski's mind screamed at him.

As Private hit the floor he let out a small squeal, and Skipper slightly found his mind coming into focus again. "Wh- What?" He muttered.

Rico widened his eyes. "Sorry Skipper…" He said quickly, and pushed the now slightly dazed penguin of him.

Felix hissed angrily. "Kill him NOW Kowalski, or do you want to be in pain again?" 

Rico flinched as Kowalski began to tremble slightly. "St- STOP!" Rico growled, and tackled Felix abruptly.

"GET OFF OF ME CRETIN!" Felix hissed, struggling, he unsheathed his claws.

Rico screamed as Felix slashed his face. Kowalski looked to the side, and saw one of the other penguins bleeding, the penguin looked at him with a pleading face. "R- Ric-"

"KILL HIM!" Felix hissed.

Kowalski felt himself tackle the smaller penguin to the ground. "KOWALSKI STOP!" Private screamed. Kowalski slapped him.

Skipper finally came to his senses and heard Private scream. "Private?" Skipper turned an looked in horror t the scene before him. Rico was off to the side with a half bleeding face, and Kowalski was on top of Private. Who had a small cut on his cheek that was beginning to bleed, while Felix crouched in a menacing crouch.

Private's mind raced, he could barely understand what was happening anymore. He blindly punched Kowalski in the face. It was only as Kowalski landed on the floor that he realized what he had done. "Kowalski! Oh I'm so sorry…" _I don't care if he hurt me… he isn't himself right now, but he still can get hurt!_

Kowalski's mind was in a stand still. His thoughts scarce. The numbness returned. It was getting repetitive… constantly switching. Maybe he should just… just leave… just retur to that state where there wasn't any pain. He… he would hurt people but… it wouldn't be himself doing it so… it wouldn't be bad would it? Kowalski flinched. What was he about to say before…? He looked up slightly.

Rico gazed at Kowalski soulfully. "Walski...?" Rico asked sadly.

"Ric-o… Rico…" Kowalski whispered to himself, "that's what his name is…." Kowalski's head ached. _And that younger penguin… he is… Private? … Private, Rico, Skipper…Why were they all so familiar?_

Skipper eyed Felix angrily. "FELIX!"

The cat growled slightly at him. "Shut up and sit down!"

Skipper felt a pain but forced himself to push it away. "No! Fight me!" The cat looked taken by surprise.

"Excuse me?" He hissed. Private's breathing was shallow as he gazed at Felix.

Skipper narrowed his eyes. "Fight me. Without using your powers." Skipper took a deep breath. "To the death."

Private gasped in horror. "Skippa? What are you thinking?" _WHAT IF HE LOSES? He'll be DEAD!_

Kowalski slowly got up in a sitting position. What was going on now?

Skipper looked deeply into Kowalski's eyes. A sickly clear blue. He was barely holding on. He probably didn't have long.

_Why is he looking at me like he's torn? Wait… did he say to the death before? He wouldn't… he wouldn't fight to the death for me and Private and Rico would he? _Kowalski thought, _would he?_

"If you are dead. Kowalski will recover… am I correct?" Skipper asked.

Felix paused to think. "I never thought of that… but yes. The effects will probably go away."

"Then if I win." Skipper replied. "Kowalski will get better, and we will be rid of you."

_But if he dies… then what will happen? What is he thinking? _ Kowalski thought.

Felix paced for a minute. "You're challenging ME? Don't you think that's a bit abrupt in the middle of all this?" He smiled, "And that if you die, I won't have to keep my promise anymore. I can hurt them as much as I please"

Rico growled softly, and Private trembled.

"You wouldn't want to lose your team would you? Leave them unprotected? Alone?" Felix said.

Skipper narrowed his eyes, "If I have to be brainwashed for the rest of my life then they would be alone anyway. Now I have a chance to save them."

Felix smiled again, and scraped his claws against the soft grass.

Kowalski's mind began to race. _I know that Skipper told me to forget… _Kowalski thought, _but… I think… I should try and remember… these three penguins… Skipper, Private, and Rico… they must be very important to me… I have to remember… one of them is about to risk his life for me and the other two's safety… I… I can't let him die without me… knowing him… or at least… thanking him…_

"I know it's a big reward, but if you lose… then you die… and I… you can't… Me and the team… even Kowalski… if he was well right now… we couldn't take it if you… were killed…" Private tried to reason with Skipper. He was obviously heart-broken.

Skipper got a determined look on his face. "Well then" He said flatly, "Losing isn't an option."


	11. Like It Was Supposed to Be

Mind Flex: Chapter 11

~The longest chapter I have ever written, or will ever write… EVER! Seriously this is like almost 3 chapters in one O.O Well, at least no more cliffhangers for the readers :3~

***Contains violence and gore, but then again it also contains the ending of the story so… yeah…. ***

Felix leapt at Skipper with a fierce growl.

Skipper fell backwards but when Felix was on top of him he kicked the ocelot in the stomach. "That's for endangering my men." Skipper exclaimed. He punched Felix. "And that's for tricking me!"

Felix hissed, and slashed Skipper's flipper.

"Aaugh!" Skipper exclaimed, his flipper bleeding.

"You're forgetting who has the claws Skipper" Felix smiled. He knocked Skipper to the ground. "I should just kill you quickly; it would save a lot of time."

"SKIPPA!" Private cried.

Skipper got up and dodged a slash to the neck barely.

*** _Skipper took a deep inhale. "Don't worry Kowalski" He whispered just low enough so that Felix couldn't hear. "If you are able to talk to me slightly now, even if you're… influenced… we can warn Private and Rico. And I trust they will figure out what to do. We're going to make it out of this Kowalski… I promise"_

…

"_I should have caught what was off with Felix from the beginning… I could have fixed everything before all this happened. No matter what, else happens. I'm going to make sure at least you get out of this. All I want is for my team to be safe, and if that means… everyone except me is safe then… so be it." Skipper finished._

…

"_Please, just… talk to me! Yes! I screwed up, but that doesn't mean you have to not talk to me Kowalski!" Skipper said, almost beginning to scold Kowalski._

_Kowalski forced himself to look Skipper in the eyes. Kowalski's eyes were still hazed and pale. But they now had a new level of pain in them. The guilt and sadness, basically almost three times as much as Skipper was feeling. _

_Skipper was silent for a moment. "Kowalski…." His lieutenant had his head down, and refused to look at Skipper again. _

_Skipper hesitantly put a flipper on the bottom of Kowalski's beak and gently lifted up. _

_Kowalski winced as he had to lift his head. Which he could tell confused Skipper._

_Skipper didn't remove his flipper from the bottom of Kowalski's beak, and after a moment lifted Kowalski's head so the lieutenant was looking up. His face got a look of hatred as he saw a clean slash that had been covered by feathers on Kowalski's neck. Only visible if Kowalski's head was tilted up._

"_Felix … Felix did this…?" Skipper growled._

_Kowalski's nodded slightly. *** _

"Skipper…" Kowalski said to himself softly, "Private… Rico…" his neck felt like it was burning.

Skipper was pinned down yet again, and he knew he was losing badly.

"You know what? I'll give you a chance to give in. Give up, and I'll make sure you won't see them die" Felix smiled.

Skipper struggled under the feline's grasp. "I'll never betray my men!" The two animals tussled for a moment, and when they broke apart Skipper landed near Private and Rico, "Not again…"

Felix had landed across from him, by Kowalski. He got up, a small amount of blood trickling from his leg.

"Skippa! Stop it, your getting hurt!" Private cried. "Kowalski! Kowalski please you have to help him!"

Rico looked ready to spring but Skipper shook his head, "No Rico. You're not fighting"

Felix took a step back as Skipper lunged for him, and slashed Skipper's chest when the penguin took a breath.

Skipper groaned in pain and Felix approached him.

Kowalski shook as many memories filled his head, "Private believes I can fight this. He wants me to fight him…" Then the memories of Felix filled his head. ...

The ones which were the thoughts Felix had while Kowalski's mind was "paralyzed".

That's when the anger filled the strategist.

"You're such an idiot." Felix taunted, "Like you could ever beat me" Felix said flatly. The ocelot had a slight limp, but he had no trouble raising his paw to give a final blow.

Skipper put his head on the grass with a thud. He looked at Kowalski, and private, and Rico. "I'm… so… sorry…" He said brokenly, the slash on his chest beginning to bleed more heavily.

"No! SKIPPA!" Private wept.

Rico closed his eyes. His respect for Skipper forced him to obey the command to not help his leader, but he couldn't bear to see him die either. He waited in dreadful silence to hear the cry of agony, or, rather, waited with the sound of Private's heart-breaking crying in the background for the cry of agony.

But instead of that; He heard Felix let out a gasp of surprise, and a thud.

Rico opened his eyes, and widened them.

Felix growled in fury as felt blood drip down his cheek.

Kowalski had punched him.

"Kowalski…" Skipper said, slightly appalled but very thankful, and proud. His chest was really bleeding a lot.

Private widened his eyes as he saw Kowalski. His teammate was in a fighting pose but his head was slightly turned down, and he was visibly trembling.

Skipper sat up shakily. "Kowalski… you got him off me, and I'm thankful, but if you're in pain-"

Kowalski turned his head to Skipper, who was obviously in no condition to fight. He gently pushed Skipper back onto the ground. "You're the one who's in real pain. Mine is all in my head."

Felix got up slowly.

"Or maybe I should say. In someone else's head." Kowalski corrected himself.

Rico smiled, anticipating the worst for Felix.

Private felt torn between joy and sadness as Kowalski looked at him for a moment.

"Thank-you" Kowalski said. His voice barely had any emotion but it was enough to hear the feelings Kowalski was experiencing. "For everything, Private, and Rico… and Skipper." It was hard to sound thankful with the memories and thoughts filling Kowalski's head.

Private whimpered. At that point Kowalski's eyes were a beautiful ocean blue. That was Kowalski. The Kowalski Private had missed, had been trying to find, the one who Skipper risked his life for. Those blue eyes once again, shining with determination and strength; naturally beautiful once more were about to risk being gone for good… _Right now what I should do is help Skipper… and hope Kowalski can pull through… _Private went to Skipper's side and Rico followed him, his eyes glued to Kowalski and Felix.

Kowalski jumped backwards as Felix leapt at him. And quickly kicked him in the stomach as he tried to regain him balance. Kowalski focused on his anger once more. And it seemed to double in amount, and fill his mind. _Can you hear me right now Felix? _The feline looked up at him angrily and Kowalski punched him again, _HOW THE HECK DID YOU EVEN THINK OF FEELING SORRY FOR YOURSELF! _

Felix managed to dodge Kowalski's next blow, and pinned him down. _You heard that… well why would that make you angry? I was actually caring about you for that moment. _

Kowalski kicked him off. _Before that. When you discovered what really happened. _

Felix paused and was breathing deeply. "What are you talking about?" He breathed.

"Your powers can't make someone's mind 'die' or whatever you think is what happened. You put me in a state of mental shock. Forgetting everything helped me recover faster!" Kowalski nearly gagged and put a flipper on the slash on his neck, "uugh"

Private widened his eyes, and Skipper nearly growled. "He never felt guilty. He had deceived me again"

"I…" _I never discovered that! That's not even true for all I know! _Felix decided to keep the rest of this conversation in thought.

_LIAR! _Kowalski, leapt and pinned Felix down. _You thought it; everything, and then you sat in your cave and felt sorry for yourself like you were the innocent one! Like you're the one who's hurt, and damaged… DO YOU EVEN REMEMBER WHAT YOU PUT SKIPPER THROUGH? _Kowalski punched Felix, _WHAT YOU PUT PRIVATE, AND RICO THROUGH? _Kowalski ended up punching the ground as he swung a second time as Felix slipped out of his grasp. _DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH? _Kowalski took a deep frustrated breath.

Felix looked at Kowalski for a moment. The way his mind was speaking, he sounded so tough, but you could tell he was about to cry. Felix narrowed his eyes, "I remember what I put you through…" Felix said softly. And approached the penguin slowly.

Kowalski stayed in a defensive stance. _He's not letting me read his mind… something's wrong… _

Felix stopped in front of Kowalski.

Rico narrowed his eyes. "Walski…. Move away…"

Private couldn't help but want to say the same but he was shaking with fear.

"I should have put you through more. Then you would have known not to mess with me" Felix hissed, and slashed Kowalski's neck again, opening the slowly healing wound even more.

Kowalski choked, and coughed up some blood. _I'm… I'm so stupid! _

Skipper tried to get up but he couldn't. "Kowalski!" He cried hopelessly.

Rico growled furiously. And Skipper nodded. The penguin leapt forward.

Felix narrowed his eyes and Rico was blown back by an invisible force. "Sorry Skipper. The deal was to the death, not to the death of ME, besides, you already switched out once." Felix smiled, "And I think it will be much more of a pleasure to kill you Kowalski. Considering that I cared for you once, but I have no use for you anymore."

Kowalski collapsed on the floor. _If you had cared about me. I wouldn't have needed to have a 'use'_

Felix hesitated.

Kowalski took this time to position himself shakily to face him. _You never cared about me, or ANYONE. All you cared about was getting revenge on the world like it was their fault. You're selfish, and nobody would ever have a use for YOU._

Felix trembled with fury, _WHAT DO YOU KNOW? _Felix kicked Kowalski in the stomach.

This only caused the penguin to cough up more blood, which angered Rico even more, the other penguin ran towards them again, but Felix sent him back. Rico cried out in frustration and pain as he landed on his face, and it began to bleed again.

Private trembled in fear. "What… what do I do Skippa! Everyone's getting hurt and I haven't even tried to help them… I'm too scared!"

Skipper didn't know what to say. The young penguin was seeing his close friends… his family, being hit and slashed and… hurt… "Private…"

Kowalski managed to get to his feet. A lot of his feather's were red from the blood dripping from his neck. _Felix… you will never hurt anyone again…_

Felix got a dark smile, and_ how can you assure that? I'm about to hurt you._

_You'll never hurt me again. _Kowalski punched the feline in the stomach, and Felix fell back.

Felix gasped for breath. _That really hurt… I slashed his neck! How can he still have so much energy? _Felix realized he was bleeding. _How… how did he…. _

Kowalski didn't move as Felix looked back at him, astonished.

Rico was the first person to figure out what had happened.

When Felix had hit Rico away, some weapons had come out of his stomach, and Kowalski was holding a knife.

Felix looked at him in horror. _You beat me… _

Kowalski didn't respond as Felix trembled, and fell to the floor. Kowalski was losing a lot of blood as well, and as the strategist fell backwards Rico rushed over to catch him. The knife fell from Kowalski's flipper as he went unconscious.

…

Private wept. Sitting at the table in the center of the penguin HQ.

Skipper took a breath. Adjusting to sitting with the bandage wrap around his chest. "Private… what's wrong? It's over. We won"

Private looked up at him, "and I was too afraid to do anything. I made myself look so brave… trying to find out what was going on so that I could help you guys but… when it came to the actual fight… I couldn't do anything. You have trouble bleeding Rico's face is messed up and Kowalski… Kowalski might not even wake up!"

Skipper looked over to the penguin's beds where Kowalski was in the bottom bunk, Rico probably telling his doll to wish for Kowalski's health from what it looked like. "Yeah… things might be messed up for a while… with our wounds healing and Kowalski's health unknown to us… but if you hadn't done anything, then half the zoo would probably be dead, Felix would have won, but no. You were a big part in us getting through this whole situation Private."

Private looked up, "But… I didn't…"

"Maybe you didn't fight. But you WERE a big part in this Private. You have to remember that." Skipper said. He was proud of Private. He was proud of the whole team.

"Hey! Hey look!" Rico called. Skipper and Private turned, and Kowalski began to shift a bit in his bunk.

Private and Skipper rushed over.

"Kowalski?" Private asked softly.

The older penguin opened his eyes slowly. He tried to lift his head but Rico gently put his flipper on Kowalski's wrapped neck to keep him from hurting it by trying to get up.

Kowalski looked at them; he looked like he had a lot to say.

Private smiled. Kowalski wouldn't be saying anything for a while. But he had opened his eyes, HIS eyes. He was going to be fine; everything was going to be fine. Skipper was right. Things would be different for a while. But wounds will heal, and soon everything would be back to normal.

Just like everything was supposed to be.

Don't forget to comment! :) Hope you liked the story!


End file.
